The Neo Card Saga
by Archangel N. Bloodraven
Summary: When Takeru and Hikari unleash a group of magic cards, it's up to them to get them back
1. Prologue: The Sword Card

Iori: Archangel.  
Arch: Augh! Iori what did I tell you when you became a muse?  
Iori: No kendo in the computer room and don't sneak up on you.  
Arch: Right. Now what's up.  
Iori: Shouldn't you be working on Defender's Keep?  
Arch: I am! But this just got lodged in my brain. It's the prologue to a new series. Give me a read and tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Neo Card Saga: Prologue 

"Takeru, we have to get out of this storm!" Hikari shouted over the winds.

"I hear you, Kari-chan!" He shouted back. "There's a house over there!" He said pointing.

"Taki, everyone says that place is haunted!" She protested. A moment later, however, a bolt of lightning struck a cherry tree, reducing it to splinters. "Forget I said that." She said sprinting towards the house with Takeru in hot pursuit. 

The two nineteen year olds burst through the door into the house, tumbling into the living room. "Hello?" Hikari called. "Is anyone there?"

"We're just trying to escape the storm." Takeru called. When they received no response, Takeru shrugged. "I guess no one's home."

"Well," Hikari said with a sneeze. "the door was unlocked, so maybe they just went out for a minute." She sneezed again.

"Hika-chan, you're soaked. Why don't you find a bathroom and wring your clothes out while I build a fire and call Yamato. Although it would probably be better if you called Taichi. He thinks I'm nothing but a walking bundle of hormones."

"All right," She said dubiously. "but stay here and don't touch anything you don't have to." She said tossing him her cell phone.

"Sure. And if the owner comes back, I'll just explain what happened."

Ten minutes later the pair switched places as Takeru went to dry out and she produced her cell phone and dialed her brother. "Hey Taichi."

"Hikari, where are you? You're not out in that storm are you? You know how easily you get sick."

"You know for a guy who got me my own apartment, you sure worry a lot. I found an old house. I think it's abandoned, so I'm just gonna wait out the storm here, and If I'm wrong and someone does show up, I'll just explain. Okay mother?"

There was a long silence, then Taichi asked quietly. "Is Takeru there with you?"

Hikari cursed silently, then answered honestly "Yes."

"You know I don't like you two spending time alone together."

"We're just friends, Tai. For us to do the kind of things you're thinking of would be too weird."

"All right." Tai growled. "Yamato called me a half hour wondering where Takeru was. I'm going to trust the two of you, but you tell him that if he tries anything he'll answer to me."

"I'll tell him." Kari said collapsing her phone and slipping it into the inside pocket of her leather vest.

"So," Takeru said shaking his head and spraying water like a drowned puppy. "low grade explosion?"

"Yeah, kinda." Hikari shrugged. "He's afraid we'll do something naughty."

"Then why don't we?" He said playfully.

"Because my onii-chan said that if you try, you have to answer to him." She said with a smile.

"And that's a good enough reason for me."

"Then let's just be good and sit in front of the fire." Hikari said sitting down.

"Fine by me." He replied, settling down next to her. Lulled by the warmth of the fire and the rain pattering against the windows, the pair soon leaned against each other and dozed off.

***

The groggy pair were awakened by a shrill chirping. "Hika-chan, your phone."

"Yo." She said raising the phone to her ear.

"You all right Hikari?" Tai asked from the other end. "You sound funny."

"Well, Takeru was just strangling me and I had to hit him where it counts."

"I'll kill him! I'll rend him limb from-"

"Onii-chan, I'm kidding. We dozed off in front of the fire and you woke us up. What's up?"

"We'll it's been a half hour and the storm is starting to get worse. Do you want us to come and get you?"

"No." She said remembering the cherry tree. "Everyone is safe so let's keep it that way. If I get into any trouble I'll call you."

"Okay. Yamato wants to talk to Takeru."

"Sure thing. Takeru. Your onii-chan." She said fielding him her phone.

"Whassup? I'm fine onii-chan. Unh huh. Yup. Yama-san! I'm a gentleman. You do and you die. No army, just me. You keep forgetting I'm not TK anymore. I grew up. Yeah later." He said hanging up and passing the phone back to Hikari.

"What'd he say?"

"Asked if I was doing all right and if I was keeping my hands to myself."

"Silly." She chuckled replacing the phone. "I'm bored."

"Me too." He said. "You wanna look around a little?"

"I don't know. We really shouldn't." She said. "But I'm going nuts."

"We'll I'm going." Takeru said sliding his hands into his pockets. 

"Wait up." Hikari said following him. "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

"That's why I've got my hands in me pockets. I can't touch anything that way."

The house was modestly furnished lacking the personal qualities that identified the occupant. The bored teenagers wandered aimlessly around until they came to an empty room save for the thick leather bound book on the pedestal.

"I wonder what it is." Kari said placing her hand on the latch that held the massive tome closed.

"I don't think we should, Hika." Takeru said seriously as he covered her hand with his own. "This is obviously private and whatever's in there is supposed to stay in there."

"You're right. This is none of our concern." She was about to step away when a loud thunderclap and a brilliant flash of lightning startled the pair. As she spun towards the sound, Hikari's hand brushed against the latch springing it open.

Seconds later the book sprang open as a flood of blue and white cards leapt from the book knocking the pair to the floor before escaping through the open door.

"Oh dear." A feminine voice said moments later. "Make a bit of a mess did we?"

Takeru shook his head as brunette woman who didn't look much older then him helped the luckless pair to their feet. "I'm sorry ma'am." He said. "We were just trying to escape the storm."

"But a new storm is brewing." She said gently as she smoothed her black silk shirt. "You have freed the Neo Cards."

"We didn't mean to." Hikari said. "It was an accident."

The woman smiled warmly. "I understand. You two look a little chilled. Since you started a fire, let's go enjoy a cup of tea while we discuss the situation." The two teens nodded and followed the strange woman. "By the way, I'm Takishino Reana, but my friends call me Ree." 

"I'm Takashi Takeru, and this Kamiya Hikari."

"But we go by Taki and Hika respectively." Hikari said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Ree said leading them into the kitchen as she set a tea kettle on to boil.

"So you're not mad about ..." Hika began.

"Not so much as I am concerned." Ree said passing the other girl a chair from the kitchen table. "I understand it was an accident, and I myself have some blame in it."

"What are those things?" Taki asked carrying the chair to the living room followed by Hika and Ree.

"Neo Cards." Ree explained. She held her hands palm up and in a small ball of light created a dove. "Magic."

"Is it real?" Hika whispered.

"You tell me." Ree smiled passing the little bird to the surprised girl.

"Amazing." Taki said. "So I take it you're not a teenager?"

"No. I'm a kind of sorceress and the Neo Cards are my proudest creations." She paused as the kettle screamed and she slipped into the kitchen only to return with a cup of tea in each hand and one floating sedately in the middle. "Which brings us to the matter of their recovery."

"Thank you." Hika said stirring with the cinnamon stick Ree had provided as the floating cup drifted over to Taki. 

"We'll get them back." Taki said stirring his own cup.

"Well Taki, it is your responsibility because you released them, but it's not like picking up a deck of cards. Each is filled with a life force all it's own. Recapturing them won't be easy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to." Hika said decisively.

"Hika's right." Taki said. "If we hadn't opened that book you're Neo Cards would have never escaped."

"Determination and responsibility." Ree mused with a smile. "You will do well." So saying she waved her hand and a blue glow wrapped around Taki's wrists and left ring finger to resolve into a pair of silver bracelets and a silver ring with a perfect sapphire set into it. A wave of the other hand granted Hika the same items, but her stone was a brilliant ruby. "Your rings will glow when a card is in the area."

"And the bracelets?"

"Sorry Taki, you need to learn some of these things yourselves, but you will need some guidance." She said setting aside her now empty teacup. "Follow me."

The two teens quickly drained their cups and followed Ree into the small library the pair had visited earlier in their explorations. 

"I can't let you go out totally unprepared." Ree said kneeling to open a drawer at the bottom of the bookshelf to produce a small box. 

"So what's in the box?" Hika asked casually.

"I knew," Ree murmured a few words and the latched popped open. "that the Neo Cards wouldn't be contained forever, so I created these." She opened the box to reveal a small deck of silver and gold cards. "Hey guys, these two have to recapture the Neo Cards and they'll need guidance. Who wants to help them?"

The deck seemed to whisper for a moment before two cards flew into the surprised teens hands. "Wha- what are they?" Taki stammered as he looked at the card in his hand.

"They're spirit cards. They will provide you with guidance and council. Hika's is-"

"Light." She said numbly.

"That's right." Ree said in surprise.

"And I have Hope, don't I?" Taki said.

"Yes, you do." Ree blinked in shock. "How did you know that?"

"Just like old times, eh Hika?" Taki asked shakily as he slid the card into his jacket pocket.

"Yeah." She replied, dazedly tucking her own card into her breast pocket. "Just like 'em." 

"Okay..." Ree said uncertainly. "I do have one last thing to give you." She said reaching behind a book to press a hidden button that caused the center of the room to become a series of spiral steps leading into an inky blackness.

"Where does this lead?" Hika asked nervously.

"Down, of course." Ree said handing the teens a pair of flashlights before grabbing one for herself and leading the way down. "Stay close, because if you get lost in these tunnels you'll probably never find your way out."

"So what's down here?" Taki asked.

"The Triad Crystal." Ree said, rotating a stone to serve as a marker before leading them down a corridor. "Or two thirds of it anyway."

"What happened to the other piece?" Hika asked.

"A jealous student, named Najima Sorato, stole it." She replied flipping another marker stone as she turned to the left. "But it cost her her right eye."

"And you want us to take this crystal thing?" Taki said in shock.

"I'm rather fond of both eyes, thank you kindly." Hika said.

"No no I'm giving you the crystal. There is a difference."

"Okay. I'm gathering that this crystal is fairly important, so care to clue us in."

Ree looked at the two forks in the tunnel before us, the flipped a marker stone before proceeding. "Any piece of the crystal can increase your speed, strength, stamina, agility, things that you are really gonna need if you go after the Neo Cards. The crystal also amplifies the powers of the cards you've already captured."

"So what can you do with the whole crystal?" Hika asked.

"I'm-" She flipped a stone and made a sudden turn. "Always forget that one. I'm getting to that. Since each of you will possess a piece of the crystal, together you can merge the powers of multiple cards together for a short time, and you turn Sorata's Necro Cards into loyal Neo Cards."

"Necro Cards?" Taki said shooting Kari a nervous glance.

"The Neo Cards," Ree flipped another stone and started to walk a bit faster. "are mischievous or benign in nature, but Sorata's Necro cards are out and out evil. When I found out about them, I banished Sorato with the intention of destroying the Necro cards, but she returned that night ant took the Necro Cards and a third of the crystal. She would have gotten the Neo Cards too if I hadn't stopped her in time. As she glared at me with her one good eye she vowed to destroy me."

"All in all I'd say she took it well." Hika said dryly.

"Yes, but what's that have to do with us and your crystal?" Taki asked.

"Whoever possess the full crystal has nearly unlimited power, including the power to create cards at will. Needless to say, in Sorata's hands, that would be a very bad thing."

"So why don't you just steal back the piece she has?" Taki asked as the stopped in front of the large oak door.

"It's not that easy, Taki." Ree said "As the two of you are about to discover. The crystal is right through this door. Just walk in and pick it up."

Hika and Taki exchanged an uncertain glance as the door slammed behind them.

"Oh did I mention the three trials?" Ree called as the floor in front of them burst into flames.

"No! You seem to have neglected that!" Hika shouted.

"Just trust your instincts! I'll explain when you reach the other side!"

"So I guess we go through?" Hika said.

"You've been hanging around Tai too much. The obvious way isn't always right. The room can only be so big around so let's try to go around."

"Good idea." Hika said as he lead the way around the flames.

"Just a little common sense." He said edging around the room. After what seemed like an eternity they cleared the intolerable heat and flames and behind them the flames died away.

"Well done. That was the test of wisdom and you both passed beautifully, Taki for realizing the solution, and Hika for seeing its validity." Ree called from the door. "Your next trial awaits."

"Thanks Ree." Hika called.

"Don't thank me yet." She murmured.

"Okay I guess we just cross the floor." Taki said. "So why do I have a bad feeling about this?" 

"Well Ree said to trust our instincts so..." She placed one foot lightly on the floor only to yank it back as the floor crumbled leaving a trail of pillars. 

The pair stared for a moment then said in unison. "I hate being right!"

"Those pillars are only big enough for one person. How much do you weigh?" 

"115 give or take. Aren't you about the same?"

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Whyyyyy?" Hika trailed off in surprise as Taki grabbed her by the waist and threw her accurately to the first pillar. "If we live through this, I'm gonna kill you."

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm counting on you to catch me and toss me to the next pillar and it's a long way down if we miss."

"Then I have to ask you, do you trust me?"

"With my life." He said pushing away from the walls as Hika caught his wrist and spun him over to the next pillar. They continued this bizarre game of leapfrog uneventfully until Hika leaped from the last pillar to the solid floor ahead where Taki waited. She miscalculated her jump and landed short, her already sore muscles scrabbling for the edge. As her hands slipped Taki dove and locked his own sweaty palm around her wrist.

"I've got you." He said leaning back in an attempt to pull her up as the rock beneath his feet crumbled to dust sending them plummeting to the bottomless abyss only to stop as Taki grabbed the edge with his free hand.

"Let me go Taki or we'll both die." Hika said calmly.

"If you fall, I'm going with you." He said straining to pull them up as his grip slipped. Suddenly a third hand caught his as Ree pulled them back to solid ground.

"Well done. You have passed the test of faith." She said. "You were each willing to blindly put your lives in each others hands."

"How did Sorato make it through this?" Hika managed.

"She cheated." Ree said darkly. "You're final trial awaits you." She said as the floor reformed behind her.

"What is it?" Hika asked getting wearily to her feet.

"You'll see." She said nodding towards the empty stretch of floor. 

"Stay close." Taki said. 

"Of course." She said as he tentatively tested the floor. Luckily it proved solid and they moved quickly across it hoping that their luck would hold out against Ree's test, but it was not to be.

They were a quarter way across the floor when a massive chunk of the ceiling broke free and plummeted towards the pair. Taki shoved Hika out the way as he dove forward himself. Unfortunately gravity won that race smashing the into the lower half of his body, rendering his legs useless. "Taki!"

"Go on without me, Hika." He said resignedly. "I can't even stand, let alone walk. The crystal is just up ahead on the pedestal. Take it."

"No way, kid." Hika grunted putting her weight against the stone. "I know you didn't search for me, face the Dark Masters, and the Digimon Emperor, just to..." She grunted as the stone rolled away. "give up now because of a little setback." She finished supporting her friend as she moved towards the pedestal.

"Thanks Hika." He grunted biting back tears. The stone fragment had severely pulverized his legs and shredded most of his nerves. He didn't need Jyou's medical knowledge to know that the odds of him walking again were slim to none, but he had never given up before and he wasn't going to start now.

"Argh!" Hika's agonized cry brought him sharply back into focus. He looked down to see her right leg rotated nearly 180 degrees at the kneecap.

"Hika!"

"I'm all right." She lied.

"Never play poker." Taki said slipping his arm from around her neck and lowering himself to the floor. "You're a lousy liar." He commented as he knocked away the edge of the hole that had opened beneath the girl's injured leg, freeing it. "I'll support you."

"Taki your legs are little better than Swiss cheese."

"So?" He asked biting back a scream of pain as he balanced unsteadily on his feet and limped forward, while supporting Hika. "It's only a few hundred feet. I've done it before."

And amazingly the pair made it to the two pillars supporting the triangular shaped crystal fragments. Taki left Hika leaning on her own as he made his way to the other pedestal. "Taki?"

"Yeah Hika." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm scared."

"Me too. We do it together?"

Hika nodded. "On three. One."

"Two." Taki said licking his lips as the two teens stood poised to drop their hands on the mysterious crystals.

"Three!" The cried in unison grabbing the crystals. As they held them a torrential flood of raw power surged through the pair as the crystals themselves faded to nonexistence.

"Well that's most surprising." Ree said as she appeared idly atop Hika's pillar as the teens fell to the floor spent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taki gasped.

"Look at yourselves. You're both fully healed." Ree said. "I was going to do that for you but it seems that the crystals have activated some kind of dormant regenerative magic in each of you."

"Where-" Hika tried.

"You internalized the physical crystal as well as its energy, so just relax."

"Easy for you to say." Taki said. "You weren't just burnt to crisp, dropped into a bottomless abyss, crushed by a half a ton of falling rock, and electrocuted."

"What was that last trial anyway?" Hika asked as her breathing slowly became more normal.

"The trial of Loyalty. Rather than save yourselves you each chose to help the other." Ree said with a smile.

"Do you have any other surprises for us?" Taki said pulling himself to his feet.

"Just one." Ree said as he supported Hika. "All of my Neo Cards are generally harmless in intention, but there is one exception. It's called the sword card, and it will try to destroy you, not to retain it's freedom as the others will, but for the sheer glee."

"Great. Just great." Hika muttered. "I assume this is more than an FYI."

"Yes. The sword card will attempt to destroy you before you fully master your powers, so it may strike sooner than you think." She said as they reemerged from the library. "Well, since the storm's over, I guess you two better go home, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Well if you hear about any cards we should round up, give me a buzz." Hika said producing a card from the pocket of her leather vest.

"Me too. I don't usually carry my cell phone and pager to school but I guess I can start now." Taki said producing a card of his own.

"Well you two are welcome here anytime. I don't get nearly as many visitors as I'd like." She said showing them to the door. "I like you two and I wish you both luck in all that you do."

"Thanks!" They called as they started down the street.

"And remember, trust your instincts!" Ree called.

"Hika, the apartments are the other way." Taki said as they started down the street.

"Taki, if we were to this story to anyone they'd try to have us committed." She said. "But we have to figure out how to use these," She held up a bracelet. " recover the Neo Cards, deal with Sorato and her Necro Cards, and still have a normal life. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna need some help."

"Well," Taki said with a sly smile. "I know eight people who would be happy to help."

***

"What's taking Koushiro so long?" Miyako asked.

"And what's this big news?" Yamato asked.

"Not until Koushiro gets here." Taki insisted. "It's a strange story and we're only going to tell it once."

"Here he comes." Taichi said coldly. 

"Hey Koushiro! Glad you could- oof!" Taki was cut off as Koushiro's right cross sent him sprawling to the ground. As he wiped the blood from his lips he saw his ring glowing. "Hey Hikari, time for some on the job training." He said rebounding.

"Great. Just great." She muttered approaching Koushiro from behind. She threw a high roundhouse kick at his head, but he nimbly caught her leg and threw her into Taki.

"Can this get any worse?" He asked as the two teens untangled themselves.

As if to answer his question, Koushiro held his hands in front of him, then moved them slowly apart to create a slim silver sword.

"I had to ask." He said as they scrambled to their feet.

"At least we know where the sword card is." Hika said as Koushiro made a thrust for the pair. As Taki rolled to the left Hika jumped up and grabbed a low hanging branch before kicking her former friend in the face, sending him sprawling. "Sorry man." She said dropping to the ground a safe distance from her adversary.

Koushiro quickly rebounded, however, and made another thrust for her heart. She reflexively brought her wrists up blocking the deadly attack with her bracelets. As Koushiro's sword hit them, the bracelets struck together surrounding Hika in deep red glow.

Much to her surprise, Koushiro and the sword card backed away.

"What's happening?" She asked. 

"It's like it's waiting for something." Taki said.

"Like a password?" Miyako asked. 

"Maybe." He replied as Ree's words echoed in his memory.

_Trust your instincts._

He struck his own bracelets together and shouted, "NEO POWER!" In a flash, he was dressed in a simple pair of khaki-like slacks and a lightweight long sleeved shirt with an eye mask tied behind his head. His outfit was completed by boots, a flowing ankle length cape, and a wide brimmed hat, all in cerulean blue. He pushed the hat back on his head with the stoat wooden staff he held in his hands before turning to face Koushiro.

"Works for me. NEO POWER!" In a flask, Hika was dressed in a red version of Taki's outfit, but instead of a staff she held a pure crystal sword with a golden thread running though it from tip to hilt with a glowing silver stone in the pommel. "Let's wrap this up before we gather an unwanted audience, Hope."

"Fine by me, Light." He said advancing on the sword wielding Koushiro as Hika, or Light as she called herself now, quickly took the offensive with a quick swing at Koushiro's sword hand. He spun quickly and disarmed her with a twirling parry sending her sword flying high into the air. She stepped back to avoid a back hand slash when she stumbled over a root and landed unceremoniously on her rear.

Koushiro stood over her, the sword poised as an executioners blade. _So it ends... like this?_ She thought. _So be it._ She closed her eyes and waited for the end .

It never came. She opened her eyes to see Hope holding back the sword with his staff. "Feel free to rebound anytime, sunshine." 

"Sure thing blue boy." She said flipping to her feet and glancing around for her sword.

"Catch!" Mimi called. Light looked in her direction in time to see her sword tumbling through the air. She jumped into the air and twisted around to grab her sword as Hope forced Koushiro's arm back for the split second he needed.

"Time to separate you from your toys, Koushiro." He said smashing his staff into the older boys wrist, shattering it with a sickening snap of bone. As the sword card fell from his worthless hand, Hope's double roundhouse kick knocked him away from the card, preventing him from grabbing it with his remaining hand. Unseen by him, the sword card leaped from where it had fallen a heart beat earlier and launched itself at his back.

"Behind you!" Iori cried with his usual implacable calm.

Hope barely managed to vault up and over the sword as Koushiro slumped to the ground unconscious, which left the sword careening towards Light who stood her ground as her sword began to glow red.

_"From my mistake your freedom came.  
I claim you now your power tamed!"_

With these words a crimson spiral of energy leapt from her crystal blade and enveloped the oncoming sword completely engulfing it for a moment before dissipating and depositing a blur and white card at her feet. "We've got what we came for, Hope. Let's go." She said sliding the crystal sword into a sheath on her back hidden beneath her cloak. That attended to, she knelt slightly and then shot out of the park heading east.

"Right behind you." He whispered, leaping away from the gathering throng.

***

A few minutes later the pair landed in a little known and less used clearing a quarter mile away from the park. Light took off her hat and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You look good as a redhead." Hope said from his perch on the branch.

"I'm...a...what?" She squeaked.

"Red head, carrot top, firebrand. Don't feel bad." He said taking off his own hat. "Now I look like Jyou."

"But at least we're color coordinated."

"Oh mercy. You sound like Mimi." He said dropping nimbly to the ground. "Shall we change?"

"Let's." She said. In unison they called out, "POWER DOWN!"

As they returned to normal Hika slumped against Taki as the others entered the clearing.

"What did you do to my sister?" Taichi demanded grabbing Taki by the collar.

"Stop it, Taichi!" Sora snapped as Taki broke his grip and knelt beside Hika. "Takeru would never do anything to hurt Hikari."

"How do you know?" He snarled as Miyako and Iori knelt with him besides Hika.

"I just do." Sora said mysteriously. "Hey champ. Care to explain what happened back there?"

"It's a wild story but here goes." He said starting with the storm and ending with the sword fight. "And that's what happened."

"What a bunch a malarkey!" Taichi exploded.

"I gotta admit little bro, that is a little hard to swallow even for us." Yamato said.

"Oh their tale is true." Ree said from above the group. "Takishino Reana, Ree to my friends." She said dropping to the ground near Hika.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

"Nothing. Capturing cards takes a lot of energy, but with you're regenerative abilities you'll be up and about with a few hours sleep. Catch is, if you take too long with a card you start drawing from your own life force. You start taking time off the end of your life. You did a good job with the sword card, and you really have a future as a team."

"So," Miyako said. "What do you want from us?"

"Any and all help would be appreciated." Taki said. "We have an extremely full dance card and a few partners on the floor wouldn't hurt."

"Well I can cover for you with mom and dad." Yama said. "Say you're helping with the band."

"Same here." Taichi said. 

"Miyako, Iori, and I can do research." Koushiro said cradling his shattered wrist in a comfortable position.

"Are you okay Koushiro?" Taki said worriedly. The older boy merely smiled and nodded.

"And we can all keep our eyes open for strange happenings."

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I wish Daisukie was here. We could use the extra eyes." Hika said.

"That can't be helped." Iori said in his eternally quiet voice. "He's in America and won't be back until Gennai knows when."

"So," Hika said, extending her hand. "Who's in?"

"You know I am." Taki said covering her hand with his own.

Tai bristled at the encroachment into his sisters space but bit back his anger as he put his hand in. "I'm in."

"Me too." Matt said.

"Ladies, we are in." Sora said as she, Mimi and Miyako, placed their hands in.

"We're in." Jyou and Koushiro said in unison. Iori stepped up in silence and topped off the stack with a nod.

"My friends," Taki said with a grin. "Another great adventure awaits."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iori: At you least you didn't call me Cody.  
Arch: Are you kidding? I still want to kill the dub artist who thought that up. What do you think?  
Iori: It's based off of Cardcaptors, right?  
Arch: Yup  
Iori: It's good, but you still should be working on Defender's Keep.  
Arch: All right, I'll make you a deal. If I don't get at least 15 good reviews from this story we'll send it to the old recycle bin, I go back to the slave pit on Defender's Keep. Agreed?  
Iori: Agreed.  
Arch: Okay folks, I've just made a deal with the devil. ::Winces as Iori hits him in the head with a kendo stick:: Anyway, if you want to see more of Taki and Hika as Card captors just duck down there and send me a review! This story's life is in your hands.  
Iori: No pressure.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ice Card

_Previously in The Neo Card Saga: After Hikari and Takeru took shelter in a seemingly abandoned house in a thunderstorm, they unwittingly released the Neo cards and met their creator, Takishino Reana. After expressing their desire to undo their mistake, Reana gave them the spirit cards of Light and Hope. After successfully completing the tests of Wisdom, Faith, and Loyalty, they were given the Triad Crystal, but their greatest challenge came all too soon when the sword card took possession of Koushiro, but with a little teamwork, the two teens transformed into Light and Hope successfully capturing the sword card, but leaving Hikari physically drained._

The Neo Card Saga: Chapter 1: The Ice Card  
By Archangel Bloodraven

After Taki had seen Hika and Taichi home and Jyou and Koushiro to the hospital, Yamato dropped him off at his own apartment two floors above the older blonde's. Hika may have been responsible for actually capturing the sword card but Taki was physically sore and emotionally drained. _This is going to take some getting used to. _He thought stretching his aching bones as far as he could. He frowned thinking. There were so many thought swirling through his mind but at the center of the cyclone was a single thought.

Kamiya Hikari.

"I need advice." He said sullenly as he dropped to the couch.

"That's what I'm here for!" A playful voice said.

"Who said that?" He snapped springing to his feet and holding his bracelets ready to transform.

"Relax, Taki. It's me, Spirit Hope." TK did relax slightly as he crossed the room to where he had his jacket hanging. "So are you gonna let me out or what?"

"Spirit card of Hope arise and give council." He said drawing the card from his pocket and tossing it lightly on his coffee table. The figure who appeared took is breath away.

Hika was sitting on his coffee table swinging her legs. "Interesting choice." Spirit hope said. "I take a form comfortable to you."

"Odd. I don't think I could be any less comfortable right now. Kari makes me feel things I ..." He trailed off before he came right out and said it. "She scares me." 

"Good scary or bad scary?"

"Confused scary." He sighed.

"I think you're in love, and the best thing would be to tell her." Spirit Hope patiently. A moment later the room was plunged into as Taki's ring glowed momentarily then faded. "But it looks like you have to go to work." She chuckled returning to her card form.

TK slipped the card back into his jacket as his cell phone rang. "Takashi Takeru."

"It's me bro. I take your place just blacked out?"

"Yeah, and I think there's a card behind it." He pulled on his jacket and slipped out the door locking it behind him. "And with Hika resting I'll have to take this one on solo."

"Be careful bro. If this card is shorting out electrical power you'll have to stop it before it reaches the hospital, the power plant or something vital."

"I'm on it." He said sprinting down the stairs. "Later."

"Good luck, little bro. And be safe." Yamato said hanging up.

"I'll do my best." TK answered more to himself than his brother. As he stepped out the door he hit a speed dial button and raised the phone to his ear. "Iori?"

"Speaking."

"It's Taki. Do you sill have power?"

"Full."

"Good. Is your computer functional?" He prayed with all his might that Miyako didn't have it disassembled for one of her 'upgrades'.

"Completely."

_Arigato Kami sama. _TK thought. "Then here's what I need you to do." 

Iori listened patiently as Taki outlined what he needed. "Ten minutes." He said cryptically.

Taki assumed that was how long it would take to fill his request. "I'll be there in twenty." He said collapsing the phone.

"Still with me, Spirit hope?" He murmured as he wove through the crowd. 

_Quite. _She replied in his mind. _Your thoughts are as clear as your words to me, so need to look like you're talking to yourself._

Taki was about to reply when his phone rang yet again. "Talk to me."

"Taki, it's Ree. Looks like your going after the lightning card. It's a Neo so it won't hurt you."

"Much." Taki said sarcastically. "Can I handle it alone?"

"Well, you did fairly well with the sword card."

"Which Hika has."

"You can summon cards interchangeably, whether they are in your possession or not."

"Well I guess it'll be better than nothing. I better find sparky before he does some real damage. Keep me apprised." He said hanging up.

***

Taki was about five minutes from Iori's house when a sudden snowy blast knocked him and the other pedestrians off their feet. 

"What was that?"

_Really strange._ Taki thought as he glimpsed his glowing ring.

_Looks like sparky brought a friend. _Spirit Hope said as Taki ducked into a nearby alley.

"Time to go to work then. NEO POWER!" He cried bringing his bracelets together. A heartbeat later the troubled teenager was gone replaced by the card captor Hope. Jumping quickly to avoid any curious investigations, he shot upwards and crouched neatly on the nearest rooftop where it was easily seventy degrees cooler than the street below despite it being midsummer. "Chilly." He quipped blowing out a frosty breath.

_Must be the ice card. _Spirit Hope said told him. _You'll have to flush it out._

Hope looked in all directions before slinging his staff off his back.

_"Unseen card that does much harm,  
I trap you now in a physical form."_

As he finished speaking he slammed his staff end down against the roof, sending ripples of indigo energy rippling outward in an expanding shockwave.

At first nothing happened, then several blocks ahead of him, the energy coalesced for the briefest of moments, then dispersed to reveal Hope's adversary. 

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He cried incredulously. "A polar bear?"

_That's the ice card all right, and if you don't stop it, Tokyo is going to be an icicle._

"Yeah I get the point." He said backing up to the edge of the roof while all the while never taking his off the great shaggy bear that ambled so unconcernedly along_ . _Hope took a deep breath and a running start before using his staff to vault over the roof tops. _Wicked. _He thought.

_Stay focused._ Spirit Hope reminded him as he landed behind the bear.

He had the merest fraction of a second to register that he had hit the rooftop before sliding back to slam into a storage shed with a resounding thud. The Ice Card gazed back at him but any threat he perceived from the young card captor did not disturb him and he continued unperturbed.

_Are you all right?_ Spirit hope asked.

_Thumped my head pretty hard I think. Give me a second and I'll be okay. _Hope replied slowly getting to his feet and looking around the roof, which was coated with a thin but slick layer of blue ice.

_That must be why you slipped._

_Guess so. The Ice Card must leave this behind when he walks so lets track him. _He replied shaking off the last of his disorientation, as he leapt to the next building over and began chasing the Ice Card again.

The polar bear's ambling pace was deceptive as it took Hope the better part of a half hour trailing the ice slick the card left in its wake before he caught sight of it again. Moving quickly to intercept it, Hope bounded in front of the bear, attempting to reason with it. 

"Hey buddy, think you could cut a card captor a break?"

_Jump! _Spirit Hope screamed in his mind.

Even as he bent his knees to react, the bear roared unleashing a frozen blast that trapped him in ice from the waist down before going about his way.

"Damn!" Hope muttered as he hammed at his legs with his staff. "I should have been faster."

_We both should have been. _Spirit Hope said. _But now is not a time for recriminations. Reason didn't work, so what do you want to try now?_

"How about brute force?" He mused shattering the last of the ice. 

_All right, but be careful. _His guide said.

Nodding his acknowledgement, Hope sprang to a parallel rooftop and began to trail his quarry once more. 

Again the bear's seemingly patient stroll had put a considerable distance between the Ice Card and Hope, but after almost an hour the card captor landed in front his prey, staff held in a battle position. "No further." He said body tensed to dodge an attack.

The bear never even slowed. One moment he was prepared to move and the next he was completely encased in ice as the bear moved on.

The rooftop was still before Hope shattered his prison with an energy blast. "How the hell did he do that?"

_I never knew he was that fast._ Spirit Hope said penitently. _Look, that last shockwave cut into your life force._

"What? How?"

_All of your physical exertions have been drawing off your card captor energy as well as the Triad fragment you carry. _The Spirit Card said. _But more to the point is that card has to be put on ice, and now._

Hope was about to set off after the Ice card again when he froze. "What did you say?"

_That card has to be..._

"Put on ice." They finished in unison. "You are a genius, Spirit Hope."

_Actually, you can call me Jasmine. _

"Well Jasmine, let's find a place to spring our little surprise."

***

"Hey frosty." Hope said as the frosty beast landed a few feet in front of him. "End of the line. SWORD CARD ARISE!" he shouted. An instant later the deadly slim sword was in his hand as he lashed out cutting open several high pressure fire ports. 

The bear played his part to perfection lashing out with his deadly ice blast freezing the water into a wall of ice as Hope leaped out of the way and sliced open more ports on his left side drenching the beast with water that froze almost instantly. The Ice Card never stopped it's icy barrage as it turned toward him, murderous rage in it's frozen eyes, but Hope was already gone, slashing open more ports until the Ice Card was faced with a barrage of rapidly freezing water on all sides which soon enveloped him in a frozen prison.

"How do you like it?" Hope chuckled returning the sword to it's Card form.

_That won't hold it long._ Jasmine said as the card captor slung his staff from his back.

"I know." He grinned as the ice began to spread back to the ports. Then his face darkened as he became all business.

_"A roaming card you cannot be.  
Your power tamed, return to me!"_

Hope's words echoed across the rooftop as the Ice Card burst from its prison only to be contained by a blast of azure energy. Hope grabbed the newest card and scrambled off the roof as the intense water pressure broke through the remaining ice.

_We did it! _Jasmine cheered silently.

"We sure did." Hope said dropping into the alley. "Power down." He whispered reverting to to Takeru and slumping against the wall. He managed to limp weakly to the mouth of the alley when he heard a small voice sobbing.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He said addressing the little girl who sat huddled on the ground.

"My mommy and I got lost at the mall and I think she went home without me."

"Well that's not a nice thing to do. By the way, I'm Takeru but you can call me Taki."

"I'm Sakura but everyone calls me Saki." She laughed. "My mommy loves me, but when all the lights went out in the mall we got separated, but maybe you can help me. My mommy gave me a magic card to help me get home."

_Magic card? _Jasmine said.

"Really? Can I see it?"

"You have to promise to help me get home." She said fiercely.

"I promise." Taki said. Saki nodded and fished a laminated card on a lanyard out of her t-shirt.

"'Hi! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I'm only six years old. I live at 1759 Highton View Terrace. Will you please take me home and call my mother so she doesn't worry. Her number is 345-2579.' Only six, huh?" He said dialing his cell phone. "Hello Mrs. Kinomoto. I'm Takashi Takeru. No you don't know me, but I have someone here who would like to speak to you." He handed the little phone gently to Sakura.

"Hi mommy. Taki's really nice. I showed him my magic card and he promised to help me get home..." Takeru listened to her rambled on

_Pity._ He said silently. _I was hoping she might know something about the Neo Cards._

_She may not know anything but I can feel energy radiating from this girl, not the same as the Neo Cards, but not too different either. _Jasmine said. _Count on running into her again._

Saki tugged on his leg and handed him the phone. "My mommy wants to talk to you." She said before dropping her voice to a whisper "And I'm hungry."

Takeru nodded and gave her a wink. "Mrs. Kinomoto. Yes. I'll bring her right over. You'll have dinner waiting? All right. I won't get her anything." At this he crossed his fingers and gave Saki a wink. "All right. Sayonara." He said collapsing his phone. "Let's go get something to eat." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lightening Card

Previously in the Neo Card Saga

_Previously in the Neo Card Saga: Takeru was hoping to unwind after his battle with the sword card, but that was cut short as the Lightning card plunged the apartment building into darkness. While pursuing the card, Takeru encounters a much more immediate threat in the Ice card, but with his quick wits, Hope turned the card's power back on itself, trapping it. Surprisingly enough, he finds a young girl with a strange destiny of her own: Kinomoto Sakura._

The Neo Card Saga: Chapter 2  
The Lightning Card  
By Archangel Bloodraven

"I thought you told my mommy you weren't gonna get me anything to eat." Sakura said as climbed up on the stool next to Takeru.

"I know Sakura, but I'm starving, and I can't just pig out in front of you. Hey Akane, how's business?"

"Oh Takeru! Business is great but Ranma's out running errands for me."

"Aren't you glad my brother taught you how to cook? Oh by the way, this is my friend Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, this is Saotome Akane."

"Pleased to meet you." She bowed as her stomach growled.

"You poor dear! Taki where did you find this girl?" Akane demanded sharply.

Takeru held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "She lost track of her mother when the power went out at the mall. I found her looking for help."

"Well I'll fill you up good." Akane said. 

"But my mommy has dinner waiting for me at home, Akane san."

"Then I'll feed you a little, to make up for the lunch you missed."

"I'm starving Akane." Taki said, as much to distract her from overfeeding his young charge as to refresh his own energy.

_Good thinking. The lightning card's still out there somewhere. _Jasmine commended him silently.

"We'll you two probably have to be going if you're taking her home before the trains stop running. I'll be right back."

"I'm a little light on cash." Taki said handing Akane a twenty yen note.

"You just paid off your tab last week. I'll be back."

"Hey Akane, do you know anything about those blackouts?"

"Just what I see on TV." She said flicking on the TV hanging in the corner and turning up the volume.

As Taki watched the news broadcast, his cell phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi." 

"Your late." Iori said scathingly. 

"Card problems." 

"Just as well. It's taking me far longer than I expected and having the power go in and out while they're trying to bring power back to blacked out regions isn't helping. It's like they've been drained dry." 

"Hmm. Interesting." He said as his phone chirped. "I've got another call." 

"How long are you going to be?" 

"Hopefully no more than an hour." 

"See you soon." He said hanging up as Taki switched over. "Moshi moshi?" 

"Taki, it's Ree. Good job with the Ice card, but the Lightning card is still out there." 

"I know, but I've got to take a friend home first." 

"Yes, I know about Sakura." She said. "So she is to be Clow Reed's chosen." She murmured absently. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Are you really up to capturing a card alone so soon?" 

"Is Hika rested?" 

"No, she's not." 

"Then I have no choice." He said as Akane came out with a bowl of egg drop soup for Sakura and a take out bag for Takeru. "I gotta go but I'll be in touch, okay?" 

"All right but be careful." 

"I'll do my best." He said collapsing his phone. "Thanks Akane." 

"Your new tab is at fifteen yen. Pay it off or work it off." Akane said with a smile. 

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly from her soup bowl. 

"You're welcome." She said ruffling the young girls brown hair before she hopped off the stool and crossed to the door. 

"Is something wrong Saki?" Takeru asked. 

"He's got no hands." She said pulling the door open as far as it would go. 

Sure enough scant seconds Ranma ambled through the doors arms burdened with groceries for the restaurant. "Arigato little one." He said as he managed to set the bags on the counter. "I'm Saotome Ranma."

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She smiled as she bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Finish your soup Sakura. We'll have to be going soon." Taki said. "It's been too long Ranma. When are we gonna have another sparring match?"

"When are you going to stop letting me win?"

"I never let you win!" He cried. "Well maybe just once." He laughed. 

"Well I'm sure you've been busy. And running the restaurant and the dojo is no easy task, you know."

"I'm done Taki." Sakura said pulling on a light jacket

"All right Saki." Taki said picking up his bag as he clasped hands with Ranma. "I'll be around." He said heading out the door.

"I see nothing but trouble ahead for both of them." Akane shuddered. 

***

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Kinomoto. I've got someone here who belongs to you." Taki said into the speaker before lifting Sakura up to the box.

"Hi mommy I'm home!"

"Oh Sakura! I'm on my way down!"

Minutes later a brunette woman burst out of the doors to scoop Sakura into her arms and shower her with kisses.

"Momma!" Sakura mock whined. "Momma this is my new friend Taki- er Takeru."

"Hello ma'am. I'm just glad I could help Sakura. Here squirt." He fished out two of his business cards and handed one to Sakura and one to her mother. "If you ever need anything and think I may be able to help, give me a call."

"What if I just wanna talk?" Sakura asked.

"Call this number here and I promise I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"How do I know you're gonna?"

"Hey, I promised you I'd help you get home and here you are safe and sound, so you know I keep my other promises."

"Okay." Sakura said. "You wanna come in?" 

"No Saki, I gotta go home. It's getting late."

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed. And tell Akane I'll take a rain check on that egg drop soup." She waved as she and her mother headed back to their apartment.

_Now you better high tail it to Iori's. _Jasmine reminded him.

"In a minute." He said dialing Hikari's voice mail. "Hi Hika, it's just me. Just wanted to let you know there's a card loose but I'm on top of it. Rest well."

"You really care about her." Jasmine said manifesting beside him. Though startled, Taki welcomed the conversation partner.

"Yeah." He said as they descended to the train station. Beside him Jasmine faded to shadow as he paid his fare and boarded only to reappear beside him in an empty seat. "I just feel so right when I'm with her."

"Hmm." Jasmine said before falling silent for a long while. "I told you what I think, and honestly I think you should get another spirit card. I think I'm falling in love with you myself and that means I can't be objective."

"What do you want for me?"

"I want you to stay alive and be happy." She snapped as they disembarked.

"Then you're still doing your job." Takeru said sagely. "As far as what you're feeling, I can't help that and neither can you."

"Maybe a new look." Jasmine mused. She shimmered a moment before becoming a red head with pale blue eyes.

"Does it help?"

"A little." She said as they ascended the stairs to Iori's apartment. "But I still care about you a lot." She said raising her hand to knock.

"Come on in Takeru." Iori called.

"Hey Iori." Taki said swinging the door shut behind him. "This is my spirit card Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Hido Iori."

"A pleasure to meet you." Iori said before quickly becoming all business. "All right, I tapped into the power company's computer like you asked. Here's a map of the blacked out areas, but let me update it." He said tapping a few keys. "Oh my goodness..."

"It's heading straight for the dam." Takeru said paling.

"If it drains the electricity from the dam..." Jasmine said with a quiver in her voice.

"Not gonna happen. NEO POWER!" 

***

"Lightning card!" Hope shouted standing between the sparking disturbance and the power transformer.

_You do have a plan, right? _Jasmine asked nervously

_I'm going to give him exactly what he wants. _"No farther." He said slinging his staff off his back.

The disturbance crackled and twisted to reshape itself into a lithe wildcat. _So nice of it to show it's true form._

_Be careful Hope. Cards can do a lot more damage in their true form. _Jasmine advised.

As if to illustrate her point the lightning card lunged at Hope even as he brought his staff around to defend himself. He spun, twisted and blocked, managing to defend himself well until the card lashed out one massive paw and left three razor thin incisions in Hope's face before he repelled her. _Point taken. _He replied, feeling the warm trickle of blood down his face. 

_You're hurt!_

_Don't get sentimental on me now spirit hope. _ He said moving to position himself in front of a power converter assembly. "You should have made that strike count, cause it's the only one you're gonna get." He snarled.

The Lightning card roared with rage and lunged at him. In a flash Hope was in the air, calling on all the power of his triad fragment in a single forced burst of speed that sent him high into the air as the card ripped through the speed shadow he left to slam into the converter.

"ICE CARD ARISE!" He shouted flinging the card to the ground. A heartbeat later the great bear arose. "Freeze the Lightening card!" He shouted.

The bear roared compliantly coating the card and converter into a thick layer of ice. Seconds later the wildcat attempted to shock its way out but the melting ice only completed the circuit drawing the card's electrical energy into the converter draining it as it restored power to the affected areas. By the time the ice prison was gone the lightening card was too drained to fight. Hope crossed to it and knelt beside it as the bear returned to its card form. As the beaten cat nuzzled his hand, Hope whispered the words to seal the card.

_"A roaming card you cannot be.  
Your power tamed, return to me."_

_Well done. _Jasmine said as the cards flew back to him.

***

"After all this time, the Neo cards are released and these upstarts are picking them up left and right." A dark figure growled as Hope made his way home. "I will have those cards, no matter what."

***

_Hi, this is Archangel Bloodraven, creator of the Neo Card. If there's a Neo or Necro card you'd like to see in the series, drop me a review, or e-mail through my website. See you next time._


	4. Chapter 3: The Cowardice Card

_Previously in the Neo Card Saga: Taki returns young Sakura home to her grateful mother, before returning to the more important task of recovering the Lightening card. However upon reaching Iori's house, he finds that the threat is far more immediate as the Lightening card headed for the hydroelectric power plant. As Hope once again outwitted the card and claimed it's power, a dark figure vowed revenge._

The Neo Card Saga: Chapter 3  
The Cowardice Card  
By Archangel Bloodraven

"Come on Taki get up. We're gonna be late for school." The soft yet insistent voice said shaking Taki.

"Not goin today momma." He mumbled burying himself deeper under the covers.

"The hell you aren't." A more masculine voice said gruffly as ice water cascaded over the sleeping teen shocking him out of bed. 

"Good morning sunshine." Hika said handing him a towel and a fresh outfit. "What happened to your face?" She said fishing some concealer out her backpack.

"A card sliced me across the face. You know you could have just called." He sputtered toweling off.

"I tried. Twelve times. I had to have Yamato let me in." She grumbled covering his scars.

"Th-th-thank you Mr. Ice King." He said striding into the bathroom. "What time is it?"

"We're gonna be late if you don't get a move on." Hika called. "What happened last night?"

"Caught two cards in eight hours solo." He said yawning as he came out of the bathroom and threw on his shoes. "Took more out of me than I thought. Jasmine?"

"Right here Takeru." Spirit Hope said, her card flying from the jacket he had worn the night before to his hand. He tucked it into his shirt pocket as Hika handed him his uniform jacket and Yamato fielded him his bag. In a flash the two card captors were out the door and down the street.

***

In the classroom two streaks made it to their seats seconds before the bell rang. "Cutting it close there you two." Sensei said good naturedly. 

"Gomen nasai, sensei san." The pair gasped in unison.

"Class we have a new student. I'd like you to meet Najima Sorato." Taki and Hika nearly dropped their jaws in shock, but fortunately retained their composure.

_No way! _Hika thought touching her spirit card to relay the thought to Taki. _That's Ree's sworn enemy?_

_Don't let the pretty face fool you. She's probably got hundreds of years of experiences, and most importantly she wants those Neo cards. Stay sharp._

"Arigato Sensei san." Sorato said brushing her black hair down so it covered one eye.

"Why don't you take the seat beside Hikari."

_Oh hell no!_

_Stay frosty. Until she knows exactly what we are, there's no need to blow our cover._

_Fine!_ She snapped testily. _I'll be civil._

_Thank you._

_But I don't have to like it._

***

Lunch found Taki and Hika sitting under a tree with the other ex-Chosen Children. "You have got to be kidding me." Miyako said looking over her glasses at them. "You're telling me that the new girl in your class is an evil sorceress out to steal the cards you're collecting? I think you need a little more sleep."

"Actually I think they're exactly right." Sorato said seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Light, Hope."

"We try not to advertise." Taki growled placing his bracelets lightly on top each other.

"And Ree." She sneered, not looking behind her.

"What are you doing here Sorato?"

"Finishing what I started. The Neo Cards, Ree. Where are they?"

"Scattered." Ree said with a funny half smile. "But you knew that didn't you?"

"I also know you can recall them. Do it." She said pulling a black and red card out of her vest. "Or I reduce your card captors to sniveling cowards."

"The cards obeyed me because I released them. Now it's up to Hope and Light, and they don't have the magic to summon stray cards. So if you do anything to them..." She trailed off with a chuckle. 

Sorato looked furious for a moment then flung her card into the lunch crowd where it evaporated into a black oily smog. "Stop that." She snarled storming away.

"I knew that she'd show up sooner or later. Did you do something to your hair?" Hika asked.

"I thought I needed a new look." She said tugging at her now platinum blonde ponytail. "Are you wearing make up, Takeru?"

"Just a little concealer." He murmured, shaking his head no.

"Ah. I just wondered because I don't see the claw marks the lightening card gave you and I didn't think they healed that fast."

"What was that card?"

"The Cowardice Necro Card." She sighed. "It makes people deathly afraid of anything."

"Sounds like we're gonna have a time with this one." Hika said. "How are we gonna catch this thing if we turn into sniveling cowards?"

"These will protect you from the Necro cards, but you'll still be vulnerable to the Neo cards." She said handing them quartz crystals on a lanyard. As they each took one they glowed pink and gold respectively. "And they're interchangeable."

"Then let's get that card." Hika said looping the lanyard over her neck as the bell rang.

"Looks like it'll have to wait." Taki said slipping on his own crystal. "Sorato would rat us out in a minute if it gains her time to find the Neo cards." He said jogging back to class.

***

"I thought that day would never end." Hikari said stepping out the door as a mob bowled her over running in abject terror. "Although I am reminded of a previous responsibility." She grumbled as Taki helped her to her feet as a fresh mob charged blindly towards them. 

"Jump." He said springing to the rooftop Hika following close behind. 

"We've got to find that card before somebody gets seriously hurt." Hika said.

"Without knowing where to look? We'd be tearing all over Tokyo for no reason. We'd probably find all the other cards first." Taki said as his cell phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Takeru, this is Mrs. Kinomoto." The older woman sounded absolutely terrified. "It's Sakura. She suddenly ran into her room and she's huddled in the corner. Every time I go near her..."

"Calm down ma'am. The radio said that there's some kind of mass hysteria gripping the city. It seems Sakura's been affected. If it's all right I'd like to bring a friend of mine over. Maybe she can help."

"Yes please. Anything to help my little girl."

"We should be there in fifteen minutes. Please just try to stay calm." He said hanging up the phone. "We got a lead. Let's book." He said leading the way across the rooftops.

***

"Watch that last step. It can shatter your ankle." Taki said dropping into an alley. Hika landed in a kneeling crouch. 

"No kidding. So who are we seeing?"

"A friend of mine. A little girl." He said ringing the doorbell. A moment later Mrs. Kinomoto dashed downstairs to open the door.

"I'm so glad you're here. She started wailing shortly after I got off the phone with you and she's barricaded her door."

"This the friend I told you about, Kamiya Hikari, Kari for short. Kari, this is Mrs. Kinomoto." Taki said as they entered the apartment to high keening wails. "Does Sakura's room have a balcony?"

"Yes, but the door is locked from the inside."

"I just hope she'll open it for a friend." He said stepping out onto the balcony. 

"I hope you know what you're doing TK." Kari said.

_You and me both. _He thought jumping up to grab the bottom of the balcony above him and swung his legs to gain momentum before letting go and flying to grab the edge of Sakura's balcony. Kari gasped sharply as his grip slipped a moment before he heaved himself up.

_YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED, YOU- YOU- _Kari screamed through their link.

_If I had made that a Triad jump, someone would get suspicious, not to mention I'd have probably broken off the balcony on impact. _"I'm okay." He called as he stepped to the door. _And Heeks?_

Hika sighed, unable to stop her heart and anger from melting at the use of that pet name. _Yeah, Taki Taki?_

_Thanks for caring. _He thought, the sincere thought wrapping itself around her with thewarmth of a summer breeze. She gave a goofy smile and a little waggle of her fingers as he tapped on the glass door.

"**GOWAY!**" Sakura shrieked.

"Something coherent at least." Taki said producing a knife and gently popped the lock from the outside.

He pulled the door open and slipped inside, shutting it quickly behind him. "Saki?" He whispered.

"GOWAY!" She roared again as he stepped slowly and patiently walked towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Saki. It's your friend Taki, remember?" He said reaching out to touch the frightened girls shoulder. In a flash Sakura coiled into the corner as far as she could before shooting out to slam Taki into the floor.

_She's frightened, Taki. You have to comfort her. _Jasmine said.

_Of course. Fight or flight. She can't get out without going past me. _He thought wrapping his arms gently around the kicking girl. She fought him valiantly, but he called on the power of the Triad crystal to hold her in a firm but unbreakable grip. After nearly an hour her howling subsided into whimpers and her thrashing to trembling.

"Taki I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what, little one?"

"Everything!" She sniffled. "I don't like this."

"Come on." He said gathering her into his arms and unlocking the door. "No one's gonna hurt you here." He carried the frightened girl out to where her mother and Kari anxiously waited on the couch. Mrs. Kinomoto made to get up but was stopped by Kari's gently restraining hand. "See? Here's your mom."

"Who're you?" She asked turning a frightened eye to Kari.

The older girl got slowly to her feet and approached the frightened, tired girl. "My name is Hikari, but you can call me Hika if you like."

"What do you want?"

"She's my friend, Saki, and she'd like to be your friend too." Taki relaxed his grip on the young girl as Hikari took another step towards her and held out her arms. Saki pulled close to Taki for a moment before letting Hika take her in her arms. 

The young girl tensed for the briefest of moments then settled blissfully into Hika's arms. "You smell like my old mom." Saki murmured as she drifted into a contented, exhausted sleep.

"What does she mean, her 'old mom'?" Kari asked as she settled onto the couch with the gently dozing child in her arms.

"I'm afraid that Sakura is actually my niece and not my daughter. Her parents were killed in a car crash and I was the only one willing to take care of her. She looks up to me like a mother though. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost her."

"I think I know what you mean." Taki said laying a hand lightly on Hika's shoulder.

"I think she'll be all right now." Kari said. "More than anything she needs to know someone's there for her."

"So what should I do?"

"For now, just hold her. She just needs to feel secure." Taki said. "We better be getting home."

"Thank you both for all your help." Mrs. Kinomoto said as she gently took Sakura into her arms.

"We're glad we can help." Kari said following Takeru out the door. "She's a sweetie."

"And I've got a gut feeling, we'll be seeing more of her."

"I want Sorato." Hikari sad with a cold dangerous edge to her voice. "What kind of monster makes a child afraid of their own mother?"

"Yeah, well I can't control the cards once their cast." A voice said above them.

"Sorato." Kari snarled springing to the roof with TK close behind.

"Close light bulb. I'm Chaos." She was dressed in tight leather one piece body suit and her hair has pulled back in a pony tail revealing the black eye patch that covered her left eye. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize she was a card captor now, and imbued with her own brand of dark powers.

"Then I _Hope_ you don't mind us shedding a little _Light_ on the matter!" Hikari said. "NEO POWER!"

In a flash the two teens transformed into Hope and Light. "Where is the Cowardice Card, Chaos?" Hope said with a deadly even calm.

"Who knows? I didn't exactly give it any set orders, so it could be anywhere."

"Wrong answer." Light said drawing her sword. "We want the card. Now."

_Don't let your feelings rule you, Light. That's what she wants. _Hope thought.

_I don't care! I want that card. The sooner we seal it, the sooner it will stop hurting people._

_Can't argue with that._ "Yes Chaos. Make our lives easier and tell us where the card is."

"You want the card? Fine. Cowardice Card, destroy these two!" Chaos shouted. A moment later the black oily smoke reappeared and formed into a feminine shape with a hideous face.

_Ugh! If I had a true form like that, I'd be scary to. _Jasmine said.

_And just what is your true form?_

_You'll find out when I'm needed. Now focus on the fight. _She scolded as he slung his staff off his back.

"Let's seal this thing and get out of here." Hope said circling around to attack the card from the rear as Light lunged at it from the front. Cowardice shot straight into into the air, causing the two captors to lock weapons for a heartbeat before shoving each other away. 

"Is that best you can do?" The beast spat before releasing a sonic blast that ripped across the roof throwing up a dense cloud of dust and smoke. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

"Above you you dolt!"

"Going down?" Light quipped as the two captors slammed the card into the roof forming a small crater. 

"Looks to me, " The creature snarled whipping a long elastic arm around each captor. "that you two are all tied up."

"Any ideas Starfire?" Hope asked struggling against his bonds.

"Sorry, Hope. My hands are tied." She said groaning at her own lame pun.

"What a shocking situation." The card said releasing a massive electrical shock into the two captors.

"You're pretty tough when your opponents can't fight back." A voice said as a black whip coiled around the card trapping it and forcing it to release Hope and Light.

"That does it." Hope gasped getting to his feet. "This card is ours."

"NO!" Chaos shouted realizing what was about to happen.

Hope reached out and clasped hands with Light. Closing his eyes he began to convert the card. _"Card of Power..."_

Light took up the litany. _"Card of Night..."_

Together their voices rose into the final chorus. _"Return, your power a force of right! Cowardice!"_

In an explosion of light the creature vanished leaving a half a card and Chaos grasping her chest in pain. "You've thwarted me this time, but the Neo cards will be mine." She snarled before flipping off the edge of the roof as Hope and Light unconsciously reverted and collapsed against each other.

"It's okay. I've got you." Their rescuer said.

"Ken." Kari said drowsily.

"Let me guess, your Kindness right?"

"It seems our past caught up with us." Ken replied reverting to his civilian form as he handed the card to Hikari 

"This is only a half a card." She said looking at it.

"Then our troubles are only just beginning."


End file.
